Emmett and Bella at school, the improved one!
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: This is my new and improved Emmett and Bella at school, it's basically the same but with no mistakes, it's my enrty for TwilightRPwriting contest, it's set in 2013, Emmett is annoying Bella to death at school.


_**Howdy! This is just something I thought of, I hope you like it Review! This is the re-write for TwilightRPwriting contest. **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Bella POV.**_

Great, I have a full day of school with Emmett, we're in the same year, I have almost every class with him, Emmett and I are the only ones in our year today, well out of our family, Rose and Jasper have gone hunting with Edward and Nessie. So it's just me and him, perfect, our first lesson is PSE, perfect, he always asks the most awkward questions, like last year he asked me how periods work really loud and the teacher forced me to explain it to him, in detail! The worst thing was, he already knew it all, and he probably did when he was human! I'm going to have to ask him that because it was seriously unfair!

Don't get me wrong I love my teddy of a big brother, but every single class he's with me in he does nothing but embarrass.

We've all started high school again; it's 2013, so Nessie is at high school too. But she's a junior with Edward and Alice. I wanted to be a little older this time so I'm a senior with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. What a mistake. You would think at 98 years old Emmett would have grown up a little, but no, he hasn't, at all!

I waited outside the door in the line full of sweaty humans. I heard Emmett jog up behind me, Girls heartbeats sped up and some batted their eyelashes and fiddled with their hair. I supressed a laugh and a growl, he's married for God's sake and he's obviously with Rosalie.

"Hey Bells a Bob!" He scooped me up into a bear hug.

"Emmy!" I squealed, using the nickname he hated, unless Rosalie was using it. He put me down and glared.

"Meanie." He muttered.

"You too." I laughed.

"Sooo." He smirked; he was going to do something before the class even started.

"What?" I hissed.

"Have you got a date to prom, Eddie I'm guessing?"

"Yes I'm going with Edward, you're going with Rose." I narrowed my eyes

The girls were paying close attention now, and he knew it.

He shrugged. "I don't know." He grimaced; he was way too good of an actor.

"You are going with Rosalie ,Emmett."

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen! You are going to prom with Rosalie."

"Hey, Hey no need to use the full name, I didn't break anything." Then the teacher came out and gestured for us all to go inside. A girl called Kathy stopped me.

"Hey Bella, so your brother's free for prom then?"

"No." I growled. He knew this would happen and he knew it ticked me off.

"That's not what it sounded like." She smiled.

"He's going with Rosalie." I spat.

"Sure he is, just give him this." She shoved a note in my hand and went inside. I followed.

Emmett was grinning to himself at the back of the room. I went to sit by him, stupid alphabetical order thing. (We're both Cullen's now, Alice, seen as we all have darker hair we can pass of as real siblings. The Jasper and Rosalie are Hale's and Edward and Nessie are Masen's) I plonked myself next to him.

"Don't try anything, I'll tell Rose what you did." I whispered in his ear. He smiled slyly.

"I need a grown up!" He said, causing the people on our row and the row in front of us to turn. I smacked him on the back of the head. He laughed.

The teacher still hadn't started the lesson yet, she had to attend to a different class who were misbehaving. Kathy looked at me from the front. I sighed.

"Emmett?"

"Yar?"

"Kathy told me to give this to you." I handed him the note.

He opened it and scanned over it in a second, he grinned evilly.

"Dear Emmett," He began really loud, Kathy's jaw dropped. I couldn't help smirking. "You may not have noticed me, admiring you from afar, but I'm Kathy, I believe we are like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden love, you see Rosalie is in your way, you can't see what you really desire, me. I'm in love with you Emmett and we belong together, forever, so meet me by the library at lunch time today and I will show you what I mean, don't forget my love, true love will find a way,

Love from Kathy, your Juliet. Kiss kiss kiss kiss." Emmett laughed. The whole class burst into laughter. Kathy was bright red. I laughed at that, she deserved it.

"Why thank you Juliet, though I shalt noteth meeteth you at thy library, for the oneth reason, I am in a relationship, with the beautiful maiden Rosalie Hale, Love from Romeo." He laughed. The class laughed again.

"You jerk Emmett!" Kathy yelled.

"I prefer Romeo thank you fair maiden." He stood up and bowed, still laughing. I pulled him down still laughing.

A boy called Levi was now whispering to Kathy "Juliet Juliet, I'll be your Romeo." Emmett burst out into another fit of giggles.

"I'm sure my Rosie would love to see this." He yelled, folding the note into his pocket.

"I'm sure she will Em." I laughed with the class.

The teacher entered then,

"Settle down class." She hushed. Then turned to the now sobbing Kathy. "Kathy dear, are you alright?"

"Romeo let Juliet down, feddeth her to thy sharks." Emmett laughed, but imitated some geek's voice. She sobbed again.

The teacher let it go.

"Right class today we are going to be working on babies." Emmett groaned. "You will be paired up boy-girl as parents."

"Miss!" Emmett yelled.

"Yes Mr Cullen?" She sighed.

"Well, I think that's kind of blinkered, what about the gay or lesbian students in this class? They might find that offensive." He said. I put my head in my hands.

"Fine, is anyone here gay or a lesbian who has a problem with this?" She asked, nobody put their hands up, but some were gay/ lesbian , just embarrassed. "Mr Cullen, are you gay and have a problem?" She sighed.

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing." She struggled.

"Are you calling me gay?" He yelled.

"No Mr Cullen, settle down."

"Fine, I'm not gay by the way, OR lesbian." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"As I was saying class, I will call your name and you will pick a partner." Oh no, I knew what I would have to do, to avoid getting us both killed by Rosalie.

"Bella Cullen?" I stood,

"I know this sounds weird, but Emmett." I said. He jumped up and hugged me.

"Thanks sis! I would hate to be with one of those people, Rosie would kill me!"

I laughed, what have I done?

_**Bella POV.**_

After 20 minutes everyone had their is going to be a long week. Emmett was grinning like a fool, girls around the room where glaring at me and guys where glaring at Emmett.

"Right class, I will come around to each couple and ask some questions which will declare, what sex your baby is, what it looks like and what it will be like."

Emmett grinned more.

"What's with the grin?" I asked.

"I just find it funny that I'm a 98 year old vamp Daddy." I smirked.

"Grandpa more like."

"And how old might you be again?"

"27 isn't that old, and besides doesn't that make you a pheodofile?"

"No, because technically I'm younger than Rosie by 9 months plus I'm not with you, which would be weird, also how old is young Eddie again?"

"112." I mumbled.

"Pardon?" He was enjoying this, even though he had no audience.

"112 okay!"

"Okay." He smiled.

"9 months? Really?"

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"I didn't know you where the youngest until I came along, I always thought you were older than Rose." I shrugged.

"Physically I'm 3rd oldest, but not actual age." He admitted.

"How old are you in all ways then?"

"Physically I'm 20, mentally I'm about 9." He laughed. "Kidding um and technically I'm 98, 99 in 3 weeks." He smiled.

"Birthday then, human I mean and vampire."

"Human, October 16th and Vampire, November 24th. Is this like the Spanish inquisition or something?"

"No, it's just nice to know." I smiled.

"Normal." He grinned.

"Thanks so much, so what's Rose gonna think when we tell her?"

"She won't be thrilled I suppose but she'll be happier it's you than some of these sluts." He shrugged.

"So, will we make it out alive?"

"Just leave that to me lil' sis." He winked.

The teacher came over to us then, with a clipboard.

"Mr and Miss Cullen I will ask you a question, A or B and you answer accordingly."

"Yar." Emmett said.

"Good, right, A or B?" She asked.

"B!" Emmett jumped up. "You can answer the next one Bells." He winked.

"A or B?"

"A."

"A or B?"

"B." Emmett said again. He always said B and I always said A, it was actually funny the way he sprang up each time he answered, scaring Miss half to death.

"Here you go." She handed us a sheet of paper.

We read it.

1) Boy

2) Dark hair

3) Blue eyes

4) Tanned skin

4) Pink cheeks

5) Small

6) Cries a lot.

7) Naughty/ cheeky

8) Friendly.

9) Daddy's boy.

Emmett started laughing. It was contagious.

"So we have a lil' boy to look after!" He laughed.

"We do." I'm in fits of giggles, we both are.

We heard groans of other class mates as they got their results.

"Now class, time to name your children" Miss yelled.

Emmett put his finger on his chin and pulled a thinking face.

"What about, hmmmmm Emmett Junior!" He smiled.

"No, we have enough Emmett's already."

"Only 1."

"Exactly, 1 is enough." I folded my arms.

"That wasn't very kind, so what's it goin' to be?"

"Ummm, I don't know, Edward?"

"No! if we can't have Emmett Junior we can't have Edward."

"Fine, umm you want to name him after someone?"

"Like who? The president? Our son Barack Obama the second." He said sarcastically.

"No need to be mean."

"Fine sorry, what about, do you want to name him after someone?"

"Charlie?"

He did that stupid candy mountain thing. "No, he'd get so bullied for that name."

"Okay, so any of your old family?"

"Ummm, no, guess not."

"Friends?"

"Nope, you?"

"Edward would kill me, Mike or Eric junior." We went into a fit of laughter.

"I got it!" He yelled.

"What?"

"The name silly, Toby!"

"Toby?"

"Yeah, it's an epic name, short and simple but cute all the same." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I agree, Toby Cullen." I smiled.

"Yay!" He smiled. "so lil' Toby has your hair, my eyes..."

"Wait your eyes?" I questioned.

"Yar, I had blue eyes, anyhoo my old skin, your pink cheeks and your height, and he loves being with his Daddy and he cries all the time." He smiled.

"We get the crier?"

He just laughed.

"So, class, each lesson we will be tracking your babies, this lesson they are 1 month old. You may leave now, make sure you tell your parents that their now grandparents." She laughed. I laughed too, our already are.

So, Emmett wasn't too bad then, but I'm scared of what he'll do in English...

_**Emmett's POV.**_

Ha! PSE was brilliant! That Kathy girl is a freak though, nothing compared to my Rosie, and she has, dirty greasy blond rats tails, pimply, greasy skin, ugly washed out green eyes, tiny and slightly overweight. yuck. I usually don't judge on looks but her insides are just as ugly as her outside. She actually cried though! I didn't even feel bad! it was her own fault, and nobody calls me Romeo! I'm not a ponce! Jeez.

Bella and I now have a son, Toby. He actually kinda resembles us when we were human, a bit. Weird.

We're on our way to English now, I wonder what I can do now, Evil Laugh time, Mwahahahaha.

_**Bella's POV.**_

We went to sit on our seats in English. But Emmett went to speak with the teacher, he looked upset, like he was about to burst into tears, I listened in,

"Miss, p...please, can I...I...sit next to my s...sister?" He sobbed.

"Why Emmett?" She actually put her hand on his shoulder, she was flirting with him!

"B...because...I...there's some things...g...going on a...a...at home and...I..."

"Okay Emmett, it's fine, do you want to go and calm down first?" She leaned closer.

"No, thank you miss, I'll be fine soon." He nodded, but sniffed like he was holding back tears.

"Go on then." She patted his shoulder.

He came over to me than, smiling.

"What the hell Em?"

"I wanted to sit with you." He shrugged.

"You could have just asked!"

"And? that wouldn't have been any fun."

"When Rose comes back, I'm so telling her!" I warned.

"She won't do anything."

"I'll tell Esme you broke the table."

"Where's the proof?"

"I'll break it."

"You don't have the guts lil' sis." He laughed.

I sighed in defeat, he was right. He then looked all upset again, Miss must be looking. I played along and rubbed his shoulder.

"Thanks Bells." He said, it could have been taken in 2 ways, 'Thanks for comforting me and making me feel better.' or 'Thanks for playing along.' He smiled again, showing he was fine now, great he would be back to his old self, and get away with it. Perfect.

We're actually working on Romeo and Juliet in English, that's probably where Kathy got her idea from. We had read the play and the book, now what?

"Right class, today we're doing something a little different, acting." I groaned, I should have seen this coming, which reminds me, I'm going to kill Alice for allowing this to happen.

"So we need the part of Romeo, any volunteers?"

Oh no. Emmett's hand shot straight up in the air. I gulped.

"Emmett, why don't you have a go?" Well obviously, his hand was up.

"My pleasure Miss." He smiled slyly at me.

"Good, now we need a Juliet, any volunteers?"

Just about every female hand shot up in the air, apart from mine of course. This would be awful.

"How about, Samantha."

Samantha is a tall girl with a figure like Rosalie's, she has shoulder length sandy hair and blue eyes, for a human she is very pretty. She smiled at Emmett, flirting. I groaned to myself.

"Now, Emmett, I need you to tell Samantha something romantic. Got it?"

"Yar." He nodded.

"And begin."

"Rosie will kill me for this." He muttered. "

I've wished for love this true.

I cherish every moment I have with you.

When you're near I can't help but smile

Because you are my reason for survival.

If I ever lost you I'd cry a river,

Just the thought of it makes me quiver.

When we are alone together,

I wish I could stop the time and live in that moment forever.

A thousand words could not express the feelings I have inside for you.

Please say you feel it too."

I had to admit that was really romantic, if I was human tears would have been in my eyes. Some of the girls in the room where actually crying. Emmett smiled. "Done."

"Samantha, your turn." She wiped her eyes.

"Okay,

Even if the sun refused to shine

Even if romance ran out of rhyme

You would still have my heart until the end of time

You're all I need, my love, my Valentine"

It was like a battle now.

"Emmett." Miss said.

He seemed to think for a moment. "I have died everyday

waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you for a

Thousand years

I'll love you for a

Thousand more." He said in a soft voice, laying on a soft Tennessee accent I never knew he had, subtly though (_**Any song that I quote ; pretend it doesn't exist.)**_

"Samantha."

"Cause there'll be no sunlight

If I lose you, baby

There'll be no clear skies

If I lose you, baby

Just like the clouds,

my eyes will do the same if you walk away

Every day, it will rain,

Rain, rain"

This was getting serious now and Emmett could tell, I heard Alice giggle from across the school, vampire hearing.

"My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

So sing along to my stereo" Emmett said in that soft voice, I never knew he could be so romantic, he was as romantic as Edward even!

Samantha's fists balled up,

"Love me, love me, say that you love me,

Fool me, fool me oh how you do me,

Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me,

Tell me what I want to hear, tell me you love me." She smiled, thinking she'd won, well Emmett wasn't having that.

"I'd catch a grenade for ya,

Throw my head on a blade for ya,

I'd jump in front of a train for ya,

You know I'd do anything for ya,

I would go through all this pain,

Take a bullet straight through my brain,

Yes I would die for you baby,

But you won't do the same." He shot back, in that voice again.

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story baby just say yes." She smirked, she was really trying now. Emmett glared.

"I love the way she bites her lip,

I love the way she shakes them hips,

I love the way she makes me drool,

I think that she is beautiful." He smiled back.

"I…I" Samantha didn't have anymore.

"I WIN!" Emmett grinned.

"Wait miss, I thought we were acting?" Samantha asked.

"I was." Emmett laughed.

And with that the lesson ended. I literally dragged Emmett out of the classroom.

He was still laughing,

"Today has been awesome…..so far." He grinned.

"Please stop."

"That's what she said."

"Were you born that annoying or do you try?"

"You'll have to ask my birth mother." He shrugged.

"Yeah, that's not possible though is it?"

"Noperino." He smiled.

"Where you this annoying when Rose found you then?"

"I dunno, ask her"

"Fine, I'll call her." I dug my phone out of my pocket and called Rose.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rosalie, It's Bella."

"Tell me the damage." She sighed.

"Brain trauma." We laughed. "No, I was just wondering, was Emmett as annoying as he is now when you found him?"

"Hmmmm, I guess so, when I was carrying him back to Carlisle he was convinced that the sky was spitting on him and we should run for cover or the wrath will get us."

"The wrath?"

"Exactly, I still have no idea what he meant, but to answer your question, no I think he may be trying harder today, what's he done?"

"I'll tell you at home."

"Bella, let me speak to Rosie" Emmett whined.

"He won't stop." Rose said.

"Fine, hear you go." I passed him the phone. He ran off with it. I sighed and went to find Alice. It wasn't hard, she was just around the corner, we had 10 minute break so we met up there.

"Hey."

"Hi, where's Em?"

"He stole my phone, talking to Rose."

"Ah."

"You could have warned me on what he would do!"

"Oh, it was funny." She giggled.

"Oh really?"

"Yep"

"I heard you laughing." I put my hands on my hips.

"And I heard you sighing every 2 minutes. Anyhoo, shopping after school, you in?"

"No way."

"Come on! They won't be back 'til 4, we can have some fun!"

Emmett came back then.

"Hey girls!" He smiled.

"Phone." I held out my hand.

He put it in, faced down. He then stood behind Alice, looking scared.

I flipped the phone over, I large crack split down the screen, looking like lightning.

"Emmett, what. Did. You. Do?"

"I spoke on the phone." He squeaked.

"With what, a sledge hammer?"

"It fell."

"Alice we are going shopping after all, Emmett's buying me a new phone twice the price of this one and he's going clothes shopping with you every night of the week." I hissed.

"What! That's soooo not fair!" Emmett whined.

"What goes around, comes around."

"But I'm not a Buddhist."

"Whatever, you're doing it, unless you want me to tell Jasper you didn't do a dare."

"Fine." He muttered.

"Let's go." Alice said.

I had Math with Emmett now, great, couldn't wait until 4th period, I didn't have him in that lesson.

We sat together in this class as well, thanks to Emmett's sob story again.

About 5 minutes into the lesson,

"OW!" Emmett yelled.

"OWWIE!"

"JEEZ, STOP IT, OUCH!" He kept on shouting and flinching.

"Mr Cullen , is there a problem?" The teacher asked.

"It's just someone keeps on stabbing me with a compass."

"Who might that be?"

"I don't know, a ninja or something."

"Okay can the ninja or something please stop stabbing Mr Cullen with their compass." He fought a smile.

Emmett laughed silently. Then he got up and went to the front and grabbed a baseball cap from his bag,

"Please miss, may you spare some change?" He asked a student, to my surprise she put some money in the hat. He carried this on until the teacher noticed and sent him back to his seat. He put the change in his pocket, it looked like he had collected about 4 dollars.

After 2 minutes he started to fidget in his seat. Then he bit his hand and pretended to chew, people started to notice so he quickly put his hand down, but started chewing again when they weren't looking. I hit him in the side.

"Stop it!"

"God, spoil sport." He smiled.

"And that is how we divide decimals by fractions with algebra." The teacher explained.

Emmett started to laugh then, really loud, he started to hold his sides, "Now I get it!" He laughed.

"MR CULLEN, SETTLE DOWN!" The teacher yelled.

"Sorry sir, I just didn't understand why numbers and letters hooked up in the first place, I do now though, funny." He sighed.

The teacher shook his head and turned back to the board.

Near the end of class the teacher remembered the register.

At each and every name, including his own Emmett yelled, "THAT'S MEEEEE!, oh wait, no sorry" I nearly snarled at him.

Finally period 4. It went by too fast, so did lunch. I dragged myself back to class, Physics.

Emmett didn't sit with me in this class, he was in front of me though.

"Now class the title today is Gamma rays." Mr Guest said.

"Quite right old bean ." Emmett said, in an old English accent.

Thankfully only some students noticed.

"Umm, your honour, I don't have a book." Emmett said.

"Your honour?" Mr Guest asked.

"No, I'm Emmett, you are your honour, your honour."

"Any more of that and it'll be a detention Cullen."

The teacher turned back to the board, There was a screaming noise and banging. It was Emmett. Mr Guest turned around. Emmett was carefully taking notes. It happened again and again until Emmett got bored and decided to try something else.

Soon a note got passed to me, in Emmett's writing,

_Dear Classmates,_

_To annoy our teacher on my signal, we all start to hum really quietly getting louder and louder, Kay?_

_Emmett Cullen. _

Oh no. I couldn't resist though, everyone did it, Mr Guest thought it was in his head and left the room for a drink.

Emmett walked over to his desk and grabbed a whiteboard pen and scrawled in childlike writing.

REDRUM. Like from the movie, then went back to his seat. That was clever, I have to admit it. The teachers heart sped up when he saw it, but he just wiped it off, scared though.

Emmett put his hand up then,

"Yes Mr Cullen?"

"What is x-r6 squared divided by y?"

"What are you talking about? That's ,Math."

"Oh…..I thought this was Math." He shrugged.

The teacher shook his head in bewilderment.

Emmett rose his hand again.

"Yes Mr Cullen?" He sighed.

"What?"

"Your hand is raised."

"I'm pointing at the ceiling, is it bothering you?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay, I'll stop."

"Mr Cullen, are you on any medication at the moment?"

"Don't you dare." I hissed, too low for humans.

He smiled, "Not that I'm aware of."

"Okay." He nodded, but was really confused.

After 10 minutes, the teacher started another lecture,

"Emmett, what do you think?" He asked.

Emmett turned around, a look of pure fear was on his face, he began to hyperventilate.

"M…me sssssir?" He turned around.

"Yes…..you."

Emmett screamed and dove under the desk and started rocking.

"Sorry sir, I'll sort him out." I said, shooting daggers at Emmett, finally he got up and sat down.

"Emmett, are you alright?" He asked, looking worried.

"So the flamingo did forgive the monkey and the rhino, ah that's nice." He nodded.

The teacher went over to him and whispered so the class wouldn't hear,

"Emmett, are you sure you're okay, you seem odd today."

He looked up at him, right in the eyes,

"I'm absolutely fine Sir, never been better." He smiled, revealing his teeth, so the human instincts would subtly kick in and he would back off, it worked.

Emmett screamed and dove under the desk and started rocking.

"Sorry sir, I'll sort him out." I said, shooting daggers at Emmett, finally he got up and sat down.

After 2 minutes he started to stare at this boy, Josh, he obviously got really uncomfortable so he decided to stare back at Emmett,

The stool suddenly scraped really loudly and everyone turned and looked, Emmett was on his feet pointing at Josh,

"Staring is extremely impolite!" He screamed then sat down and took notes again; I'm going to kill him!

"No, I don't think that's a very good idea, Well, if you're sue, actually...on second thought, no, hell no, never, really? Well, fine but if it goes wrong you get 100 percent blame. FINE 69 percent." Emmett said.

"I'm sorry what?" The girl next to him asked in confusion.

"I wasn't talking to you! Now Bobby where were we?"

"Emmett shut up!" I hissed, he smiled.

Luckily the teacher hadn't noticed that little stunt,

"Now before you go homework please?" He asked.

On our way out we all handed in our 2000 word essays.

"Mr Cullen, could you come here for a moment?" Oh no, what's he done now?

"Yes your honour?"

"I said stop that, you were told to do 2000 words, you've got 2 pictures!"

"A picture is worth a thousand words as my granny used to say." He winked and ran human speed out of the room.

"Sorry about him sir." I apologized and ran after him.

I met him down the hall, he was grinning like an idiot.

"What the hell Emmett?"

"What? I didn't lie, my granny did used to say that."

"I meant the lesson as a whole!"

"Oh, I found it very interesting, didn't you?"

"You are impossible."

"So they tell me." He laughed. I groaned in frustration.

We walked into Spanish then,

There was a sub, oh no.

"AND ON THE 7TH DAY I RESTED!" Emmett said a little too loud, the sub looked up in confusion at Emmett.

We went to our seats, I sat with Emmett because it was alphabetical again.

"Hola (hello) Yo soy tu maestro subtitute para hoy (I'm your subtitute teacher today)"

"Fresh meat!" Emmett yelled.

A lot of the class laughed, some sighed, the ones who like me had been with him for the majority of the day.

The teacher actually looked scared for a moment, but she re composed herself quickly.

After the register the teacher started the lesson.

But two minutes into class there was a huge fuss with the school slut, Molly Westwell.

Someone had sent her a note,

_To Molly aka school slut,_

_Here are some baby names that I thought up for you, just in case you know. ;)_

_Then about 10 boys names and 10 girls names._

Everyone was laughing their heads off, the teacher let it slide though. Emmett looked disappointed at that, no doubt he'd sent it.

We started to get back to work then on how to pronounce the words properly.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Do we really need this for life?"

"...well yes you do, like if you go to Spain an..."

"But I'm not going to Spain not ever, I hate the sun miss, so I don't need this."

"Just shut up and learn okay?" She hissed.

"Kay, sorry sergeant." He muttered, the class snickered at that comment.

I rolled my eyes.

" Miss, is this a sex Ed class?" Someone yelled, trying to be funny like Emmett no doubt.

"No." She answered.

"Why? Are you worried about losing your V?" Emmett asked the boy.

"No, and how would you know, you haven't!" He shot back at him.

Emmett laughed, "I have actually, Miss, have you lost your V?" He asked.

I slapped him on the head, he ignored me. The teacher went bright red, she looked about 34.

Em laughed even more, "She hasn't! You haven't have you?"

"That's a very personal question not to mention inappropriate."

"But I answered that perv over there."

"That's your own choice, now shut up."

He laughed but shut up.

She carried on,

"Come on!" Emmett yelled to the guy next to him. "Now is not the time or the place to be doing them kinds of obscene things!" He scolded to the boy who wasn't even doing anything. The whole class burst into laughter. It took 5 minutes to settle them down.

Emmett put his hands together like he was praying, his eyes where closed to, he was mumbling under his breath, so quiet only his lips moved.

The teacher noticed after a while.

"What one earth are you doing?'?" She yelled.

He slowly opened his eyes. "It's my religion to pray whenever I'm doing something I hate."

She sent him out. He laughed when she told him off.

"Now then young man."

"Emmett."

"What?"

"My name, Emmett."

"No seriously."

"Emmett, it's my real name."

"No stop it, just stop being stupid and acting a fool just say your name."

"My name is Emmett Cullen! Is that a problem your majesty?" He sighed.

"Less of the attitude."

"Check on the register! Really ask anyone in that class! I'm Emmett!"

She got pissed and sent him back inside after another 5 minutes of trying to tell him off.

He didn't do much after that apart from play, tits fanny arsehole with a few people joining every so often. We rushed out before she could keep him back. Finally the end of school! I'm going to kill him, I'm going to tell Rose everything!

I guess it was sort of fun, a little, but I can't wait until the others come back.

_**Hey, did you like it, I just thought that it would be a little funny, REVIEW! **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


End file.
